


Erotyczne fantazje 51

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 51

Ruby zacisnęła zęby, kiedy poczuła jak penis dziedziczki wchodzi w jej ciasny tyłek. Ruby wyprostowała się, odchylając głowę do tyłu i wydając z siebie jęki rozkoszy.

Weiss trzymając swoją liderkę, zaczęła ją szybko i głęboko posuwać. Młodsza łowczyni krzyczała z przyjemności, nie mogąc już kontrolować swojego ciała.

Orgazm przyszedł nagle i sprawił, że Ruby wydała z siebie głośny jęk, czując też jak nasienie wypełnia wnętrze jej tyłka.


End file.
